BAMF!
by Snape's Opera Rose
Summary: Judith travels from L.A. to New York and meets the team.KurtOC. Possible other pairings. LOTS of BAMF goodness! On hold until school gets easier or summer comes.


**DISCLAIMER: X-MEN does NOT belong to me! It belongs to Marvel! I'm just a poor girl who's in love with several of their characters and has decided to write a fan fic about her fantasies. Judith IS mine, however. Hope you all like it! **

**Judith**

It was the same, always. Wake up early, eat, go, get yelled at, go, and wonder how to pay the bills. It was like this for a few years. When my mother found out I was a mutant she kicked me out. When I needed her the most she left me on the street crying.

I was scared and alone. I don't think I ever wanted to die until that moment. I was on the streets for a few days, feeling sorry for myself, before I looked for a job. Living in L.A. it was hard to find one; so many wanna-be actors getting stuck in dead end jobs.

All that left a desperate girl was frying foods and lonely corners. So why stay?

I caught the next thing on wheels and headed where the wind and driver took me.

The past two weeks were a blur. I don't remember a single stop I made along the way until I reached my final destination: New York. Noticing I only had about 1,000 dollars left from my savings, I quickly decided to look for a job. I had only been to New York City once before and I had forgotten how big and noisy it was. After walking around for a bit I came across a wonderful scent. Doing my best to locate it I was led to Capone's Pizzeria. Taking a deep breathe, I switched my duffle bag from my left hand to my right and walked inside.

It was a small place with only 2 booths and 3 tables with two ceiling lamps for light. The only occupants where a small group of teenagers in the far booth and three other workers. Walking towards the counter I was greeted by a young man who was around my age.

"Welcome to Capone's Pizzeria. Would you like to try our spinach pizza special?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Eh…no thanks, but I would like a soda and a slice of cheese pizza…also, um, I was wondering if I could have a job application?" He nodded his head briefly before placing my order and telling me he would be back. Giving him a small smile in thanks I glanced around before settling at a table not that far from the group of teens. I placed my duffle bag on the floor as I notice a group of jocks walk into the Pizzeria. They were all laughing stupidly as they walked to the counter.

"Yo, we need service here." One said as he banged on the counter.

"We'll help you in a second, sir." One of the ladies cleaning replied.

"Fucking foreigners." The lady continued working as if she hadn't heard him.

"What's your problem?" I'm hissed. I've been traveling for a long ass time and when I think I have some piece these bastards fuck it up.

"Were we talking to you? NO! Then shut the fuck up before I find another use for your mouth."

"That's no way to speak to a lady." I turned towards the group that had been sitting in the booth and noticed a guy with black hair and blue eyes who looked almost like a small version of a body builder had spoken. Instead of taking the hint the jock kept talking.

"What are ya gonna do about it?"

"Danger, Will Robinson. Danger!" I coughed. This guy just didn't know when to shut up! He was about to get the crape beaten out of him and he was too stupid to realize it.

"I told you to shut up!"

"What did he say about speaking to a lady like that?" Another guy with blonde hair asked.

"You guys think you're so cool? Yeah, well check this out." He pulled a gun out of his friends jacket and aimed it at the group in the corner. The two females sitting over there looked shock for a second while the guys remained nonchalant.

"Put it away." I hissed. I could feel my powers slowly building up and the familiar itch in my eyes as they tried to change.

"What part of 'shut up' don't you understand, bitch?"

"Enough!" The guy with black hair in the corner said as he got to his feet. We all stared in amazement as he was easily 6'6.

"Sit down!"

I could feel the energy around my hands getting bigger and was powerless to stop it. No one noticed as my eyes changed completely blue and my glare deepened.

"I said SIT DOWN!" He yelled once more, but the guy just kept walking towards him. Cocking the gun the jock decided to give one last warning.

"Sit down or you'll regret it." Not saying a word the silent body builder continued his approach as his friends in the corner got to their feet as well. Just as the first shoot rang I raised my hands letting out massive wave water that threw the guy over the counter and into a wall; the impact so strong that his body left an imprint in the cement. Looking to my left I saw that the 6'6 body builder was covered in metal while one of the other males in their group had pinned one of the jocks to the wall with Ice.

No one spoke as we all looked at each other. The ladies who had been hiding since the ordeal began slowly came up from behind the counter looking frightened. My powers quickly vanished as guilt set in. I didn't want anyone else to be afraid of me. As if reading my mind one of the young women spoke.

"We're sorry about all of this. Just call the police. Time to go you guys." Without saying a word, the group gathered their things and began leaving the Pizzeria. Following their led, I grabbed my bag and headed out. As I began walking the opposite direction as the others I heard a voice call out.

"Hey, where're you going?" I turned around and noticed it was the body builder who had spoken to me.

"Me? Um, some…where?" I answered stupidly.

"You're a mutant like us. If you have no place to go we could help you." He said with all sincerity.

"Thanks, but I don't know." _What have you got to lose?_ I thought to myself. Silence fell as everyone looked at me.

"I'm Rogue." One of the girls said as she stepped forward and offered me a gloved hand, doing her part in breaking the silence.

"Hi. I'm Judith." I answered as we shook hands and smiled.

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves earlier. I am Piotr, but everyone calls me Peter."

"I'm Warren." The blond haired boy said.

"Bobby." The one who could control ice said.

"Kitty Pryde." The other female of the group said.

"Nice to meet you all. So, you're all mutants?" For some odd reason I took this time to realize they were all taller then my 5'2 frame, except for Kitty who was about my height.

"Yup." Bobby answered for the group.

"So…you'll be able to help me with my powers?" I asked uncertainly. I felt as if this was one huge joke and one of them was about to point and call me a freak. It didn't happen.

"Yes. We go to _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_. It's a place where you learn to control your powers and get a regular education at the same time. The school would be more then willing to help you." I Looked at Warren as he answered my question and realized I had nothing to lose by going to this school.

"Okay, I'll go." Peter, ever the gentleman, stepped forward and grabbed my bag.

"The car is parked over here we're gonna be kinda smooched, though." Kitty pointed out as they turned the corner and walked towards a 2004 Honda Civic. Looking from the small car to Peter, I wondered how he was able to fit in it.

"That's okay; you'll just have to sit on Warren's lap." Rogue replied with a smirk on her face.

"Why doesn't Bobby just sit on Warren?" Kitty replied blushing.

"NO WAY!" Both males shouted in unison.

"Hi, Warren, I'm Judith, the girl that'll be sitting on your lap." I replied with a smile on my face as I grabbed his hand in a firm hand-shake. Warren looked at me dumbly but shook my hand anyway.

"Now that that's settled, let's roll." We all crowded into the car. Peter was driving with Kitty in the front seat. In the back were Bobby, Rouge, and Warren with me on his lap.

"So, what are all of your powers?" I asked as we started our drive.

"I can change my body into organic metal, as you saw." Peter told me as he stared straight at the road. He seemed like a careful driver.

"I can phase through anything." Kitty said.

"Wicked! I always wished I could walk through walls. Must be fun playing hide and go seek!"

"Trust me, it's not fun when you're sleeping in your bed one minute and walk up to the living room the next because your body decided to fall through two stories."

"Yeah, that part doesn't sound like much fun…but hide and go seek must make it worth your while." She only laughed at me.

"I can make ice, as you know." Bobby said from my left.

"Yup, yup! Can you make ice-cream?" I asked turning to him.

"Um, no. Sorry. I can only make regular ice." I feigned disappointment.

"Oh well. I guess you're useful during summer, though."

"I've actually been told that a few times…"

"Hehe! What about you, Rogue?"

"I can absorb people's powers and life force." She seemed sad for a moment there.

"You must hate it."

"I do. I can't really touch people, thus the gloves, but it could be worse. I'm pretty happy with my powers." I could tell she was lying through her teeth, but didn't comment further.

"And what of you, Mr. Warren, I assume, Worthington?" I rested my back against the window so that I could have a better look at Warren. He smiled at me before answering.

"Your assumption is correct, my dear Watson. I can fly."

"Really?!" I've always wanted to fly! Every since reading Harry Potter when I was nine!

"Yup. I have wings which are currently in large amounts of pain." I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry!" He shook his head quickly.

"No, I didn't mean that. I have them in a harness so that people can't see then when I go out. It's very painful. It's not your fault."

"Why would you hide wings?! There…wings!" WINGS! I want wings! He only shook his head.

"Are they white?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Aww!" I said giggling.

"What are you 'awwing' about?" I smiled as I answered him.

"I bet there soft and fluffy too. I like soft and fluffy." He laughed. A very loud laugh which soon spread to the others.

"Hehe, I try."

"So, Judith, what are your powers?" Warren asked, turning the tables.

"Well, I can control and create water."

"And…?"

"And, nothing. That's all I can do. My eyes turn aqua, no pun intended, blue and I feel my powers building before they just come out. I can't really control it yet. I've only had it for a few years now." I explained as I looked at my lap.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get here?" Kitty asked turning around in her seat.

"I'm originally from L.A. When my mom found out I was a mutant she kicked me out on the streets. I was homeless for a bit, but I eventually found a job, got a place, and just did life." I finished with a sad smile.

"Did life?"

"It was all routine. I was lost in self pity. It was only a few weeks ago when I woke up and realized I wanted to live life. So I gathered my savings and hitchhiked here." I shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"You hitchhiked from L.A. to New York? That's crazy!" Kitty said shocked.

"When you feel trapped you'll do anything to get out." I turned towards Rogue who had replied. No one knew what to say so Peter just turned on the radio and we all took turns picking stations and singing our favorite songs.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**This is the end of the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and PLEASE review! I'm thinking of pairing her up with Kurt. What do you guys think?**

**Share the love! REVOYEZ!**

**Snape's opera Rose**


End file.
